Sing Her Blues Away
by ReginaMillsrocks
Summary: SwanQueen set in the Mssing year. Regina do what she can to help her ease the pain from her lost love.


Hello guys this is my first SwanQueen fic and I hope you like it.

This goes about 5 months into the missing year and it's about how Regina is coping without Emma and Henry.

English is not my language so forgive me any mistakes.

Don't own OUAT.

* * *

Sitting alone in the ball room of this castle (that to her will forever be her prison it would seem) she plays, she plays and sings, she does it for the love that she is missing, for the years she once more will spend alone with only memories of better times to feed on.

The memory of her son haunts her during every breathing moment these days, how can she forget the moment, that magical moment she held him for the first time? How can she go on without hearing his sweet voice calling her mom? His light and all the love he brought to her life is something impossible to let go, no matter how far away he is or if today he doesn't even remember her.

She wishes she would miss just him, if only she was so lucky.

Blond hair falling in waves, green sparkling full of live eyes and a smile that irradiates love also fills her days and her dreams, but today the pain from that lost is bigger because today they would make a year together if it weren't for that despicable Peter Pam destroying her life and making her sacrifice the two thing she loves the most.

Henry and Emma

So today here she is, pouring her soul in this piano, hoping to alleviate a bit of her angst among the keys but not being able to do so.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

Their first kiss only weeks after Emma and Snow got back from the Enchanted Forest. They were talking about Henry in her study, the savior trying to fix a broken mother and son relationship, but at some point the conversation stopped and there were only them in the room. It was Emma who made the first move – Regina was too afraid to act on her feelings – and put a soft tentative hand in the mayor's cheek to make sure they were in the same page, if you asked the younger woman then she would not be able to tell you how she got so bold, but thank God she did. As the queen leaned into her touch she threw caution to the wind and sealed their lips together to the most perfect kiss and they lost themselves into the rush of emotions running through their bodies.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

After that they couldn't be apart for long and when lust became too much they took their time learning the other one's body and every move that could drive the other over the edge of pleasure. It was a kind of connection that they have never felt before in their entire life and it was so right that it scared them a bit, but not enough to stop, never enough to drive them away.

They were falling in love, pure, deep and true love.

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Regina remembers crying in Emma's arms afraid to lose her little prince for good this time. That island was hell and every moment not knowing what Pam was doing to him was utter terror. The warmth coming from the savior was the only thing keeping her sane enough to get up and fight for him.

 _"It's going to be okay my queen, we will find him. We are going to be okay."_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

 _"I love you Regina, I need you to know that before we leave, even if in a minute me head don't remember you, my soul will always know I'm yours."_

 _"I love you too Emma."_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

Now, here she is again, alone and hurt and pathetic. Without them both what there is left? Nothing. The world has no color, waking up every day to an empty bad in a land that was never her home is the worse torture anyone could have put her through.

She misses them.

She misses what being alive felt like.

They were her life and they are gone.

Without them she is nothing and once again she wishes she had ended it all.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

* * *

The music is "My Immortal" by Evanescence.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
